Incarnate
by x.Scattered.Memories.x
Summary: The ones we love never truly leave us. A short drabble about Marcus and Didyme, told through the eyes of an unsuspecting human girl, and what happens when she comes across three ancient deities in the woods.


_**Incarnate**_

" **The ones we love, never truly leave us."**

I am very young, I know. Yet old enough to understand that walking the woods alone, is rarely ever a smart thing. Yet I am, and I relish its solitude.

I am 17, a summer child that loves the winter, a walking contradiction. I feel the snow crunch loudly beneath my feet, and smile, it is beautiful here.

The December sun peaks shyly through the trees, and I shield my eyes, climbing carefully over piled rocks, and broken branches. That is when I hear them, voices, or at least I think they are. They sound so strange, and yet enticing all at the same time. They are arguing. I climb the rocks more carefully now, hoping to be stealthy, and remain undetected, even as I peer over the highest and largest rock.

Three men, or at least, beings, stand in a small clearing, wearing what appear to be tailored uniforms. They are beautiful, even though their words are heated, and I cannot help but stare. Only two of them are arguing, the third remained silent, his head heavy and sad, as he peered unseeingly down at the snow. His companions light and dark, one with a mocking grin, and the other with a heavy scowl, continue to throw their jibes. Swapping words about subjects I did not understand; like Cullen, Seer, Mutant, and Shield.

"Aro, Caius." The sad one spoke finally, lifting his head, until, to my horror, his strange milky gaze met my own. "We are being watched."

The two immediately fell silent and turned, their attentions falling instantly upon me. A rush of adrenaline burst into my veins, and I readied myself to climb back down the icy ledges.

"Is it alone?" The fair-haired one asked, lifting his head up to sniff the air. "I could do with another meal before the plane."

"You drink too much, Caius." The darker of the arguing pair noted softly, his unwavering focus settled entirely upon my person. "Besides, she is hardly enough to share."

"I wasn't intending to, Aro."

He chuckled at this, the one named Aro, and I found myself macabrely interested by their conversation. I understood that they were speaking about me; about _drinking_ me, to be exact, a statement which was never going to be read as good, and yet I could not help but be curious about what they intended to do. My body screamed for me to run, and yet I stayed, a doe caught in the headlights of her undoing.

My gloved hands grip the rock tighter.

"Fine." Aro sighed gently. "There is only one way to settle this, we shall let Marcus decide... Unless of course he would like a bite himself?" Aro peered curiously at the sombre one, throwing a pointed glance back at me, before stepping to his side. "Brother?"

Marcus shook his head. "I do not drink from children."

Caius scoffed, but Aro gave his arm a reassuring pat.

"I understand, but you can hardly call _this_ one a _child_. She older than the orphans Caius drained during our stay in London."

Marcus glanced down at his brother, willing him seemingly to understand. "No."

Aro smiled knowingly in reply, but the fair-haired Caius had apparently had enough, his cloak billowing around him as, at an impossible speed, he turned, suddenly appearing beside the rock I had crouched myself behind.

He smirked. "Come little mouse, let us take a look at you."

I was yanked up by a force I thought only possible of many men, and dragged painfully into the clearing by a vice like grip. I didn't cry out, I couldn't, I could only stare obediently into the faces of deities, wondering what on earth was going to happen, as Caius gleefully, and cruelly offered me up for show.

"You see, Marcus?" He leered silkily. "She is fully matured, difficult though it is to tell through all those layers. Perhaps you would like a closer look?"

My gaze widened fearfully at this, not just for the indignity of being stripped bare, but for the cold also. If these beings did not kill me, then the snow challenged with nothing but skin or thin cloth, would.

Fanning my hope, Marcus appeared to take pity.

"Enough of this. Drink and be done. Why must you turn everything into a game?"

"I have had a very disappointing twenty-four hours." Caius remarked smoothly. "It is about time I enjoyed myself. What say you, girl?" He gave me a rough shake. "Will you partake with my brothers and I? You might even enjoy yourself."

Marcus, to add to my fear and confusion, growled. "Caius..."

Suddenly, Aro laughed loudly, cutting like a blunt razor blade through the tension. "Brothers, brothers, do not fight. We have a long journey ahead of us, I hate to think of it being spent squabbling." He shook his head fondly. "Caius is only teasing, Marcus. He means nothing by it."

Caius snickered. "Of course."

"Then get on with it." Marcus snapped. "Look, the girl is so terrified, she has gone into shock."

Shock? Is that what this was? This numbness, and inability to react? My body felt like it was humming, so much fear was pumping mercilessly through it, and yet I could do nothing, only stare as slow, salty pearls began to stroke my cheeks.

Caius grinned, and suddenly I felt his cool breath against my neck, his arm snaked tightly around my waist. A single swipe of his finger tore my scarf from my person, exposing my skin to his lips. He chuckled against my throat.

"It seems Marcus has decided after all, Aro. I will be sure to share with you my thoughts on this fine delicacy."

Aro smiled despite himself. "I'm certain you will, brother."

I readied myself for Caius' attack, whatever it was going to be, closed my eyes and prayed for God to make it quick. Only Caius' attack never came, instead, everyone stilled, as a voice both angered and worried, called blindly through the maze of trees.

"Ava! Ava, where are you! You're mothers worried sick! Avaaa!"

Dad...

"Would you look at that, brother." Caius murmured happily. "It appears you don't have to go without after all."

Aro chuckled, sighing happily to the sky. "I have to admit, I wasn't overly bothered at first, but all this talk has given me quite a craving." He looked at me. "Do excuse me, won't you, my dear? But I'm afraid your father's blood does have the sweetest of calls."

I stilled for a second, but when Aro disappeared, I was brought out of my haze, like someone throwing an icy bucket of water over my head. I let out a blood curdling scream, I thrashed at my captors hold, anything to get away, to save my father, but my efforts were for nought. Caius merely laughed, teasing my throat with his tongue before violently sinking his teeth into my skin.

I stopped screaming, then.

I stopped struggling.

Crying.

Laughing.

I stopped living.

Marcus' sad, endless gaze, was the last thing I saw before the world went dark, and I slipped permanently into deaths icy, bold embrace.

[-]

 _Marcus stared as the girl dropped lifelessly from Caius' grip. Watching as her long, dark raven tresses, fell contrastingly against the snow, fanning out around her like a dark flame. Her milk dipped skin was even paler now, though her lips still held the tinge of crimson, life had given._

 _He had seen her death many times in his minds eye, seen her doll-like body shatter at the fingertips of many hands, yes many...never his though. No, Marcus would never hurt Didyme, nor her children, which she had sent through the world over time, to remind him of her love._

 _There had been many, but none as close to her image as this girl's._

 _Ava..._

 _Marcus often wondered why Aro never saw his sister's face in her children, was he really so blind? Or was it that he had he seen her all along, but could not find it in himself to look too closely upon her face, worried by what he'd see waiting for him there, in the sweet, but final judgement of her gaze._

 **R &R!**

 **I know, I've not been in the world of Twilight for a while. I hope to change that. But I need some practice.**

 **I really hope you liked this.**

 **Let me know.**

 **Bye Chicken**


End file.
